phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb
Phineas e Ferb 'é uma série americana animada de televisão sobre dois meio-irmãos novos que transformam seus sonhos em realidade a cada dia. Sua irmã adolescente tenta dedurá-los, mas as evidências sempre parecem desaparecer antes de sua mãe poder vê-las. Entretanto, um cientista do mal, mas estranho, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz vive fazendo maldades para tentar causar estragos à Área dos Três Estados, e apenas o ornitorrinco dos dois meninos, Perry, também conhecido como Agente P, pode detê-lo. Origens thumb|left|Os criadores Dan Povenmire (esquerda) e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (direita) Os criadores Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh reuniram artistas como os de ''Os Simpsons, em meados da década de 90, onde se sentaram em frente um ao outro. Eles falaram ao longo de um senso compartilhado de humor e acabaram emparelhados como uma equipe de redação na Vida Moderna de Rocko da Nickelodeon, onde aprenderam mais e mais aspectos da atividade de produção de uma animação.'''Animation World Magazine. Strike, Joe. "From Swampy & Dan Emerges Phineas and Ferb", Page 1." Foi durante esse tempo que a dupla começou a desenvolver um programa que lhes permitiriam continuar a trabalhar juntos como escritores.Foi no restaurante Wild Thyme em South Pasadena, Califórnia, onde Povenmire desenhou o primeiro esboço de um menino de cabeça triangular, enquanto jantava com sua esposa. Povenmire ligou parar Marsh naquela noite e lhe deu a notícia que os dois teriam o próprio show.Animation World Magazine. Strike, Joe. "From Swampy & Dan Emerges Phineas and Ferb", Page 3. Estilo Todos os outros personagens nasceram a partir de um garoto simples de uma cabeça triangular. Phineas é um triângulo, Ferb é um retângulo, e Candace é um semi-círculo. O objetivo era criar personagens simples que as crianças poderiam facilmente tirar por conta própria. Eles também criaram personagens que eram reconhecíveis pela silhueta, que é um padrão de animação antigo que Matt Groening ensinou a Povenmire enquanto ele estava trabalhando em Os Simpsons. Depois de os personagens serem criados, eles decidiram trabalhar com formas geométricas para o fundo. Marsh descreve isso como uma homenagem ao lendário Tex Avery, animador/diretor de Looney Tunes". "Há um pouco de Tex Avery lá - ele tinha esse estilo muito gráfico seus desenhos. Muito do que eu vejo série agora. é emprestado de Tex". As Aventuras de Rocky e Bullwinkle forneceu a inspiração suplementar no seu formato, onde várias histórias diferentes seriam resolvidas juntas no final do episódio.Piper's Picks TV #031. A paleta de cores era originalmente um tema de discussão. Povenmire e Marsh quiseram brilhantes personagens coloridos com corantes naturais para o fundo. Marsh destacou que "todas as coisas que eles fazem para o trabalho, seu mundo precisa ser fundamentado na realidade." A Disney queria uma paleta mais estilizada. Povenmire lembrou: "Eu realmente tive discussões com a Disney sobre isso porque queria chegar a um esquema de cores legal. Eu só queria dar a sensação de verão". Os criadores venceram no final. A conexão de Uma Família da Pesada thumb|O primeiro desenho de [[Phineas, feito em papel pardo. Este desenho está pendurado na parede do estúdio onde a série é produzida.]] Povenmire e Marsh não estavam mais trabalhando juntos. Marsh se mudou para Londres para trabalhar em uma variedade de filmes e séries. Povenmire começou animando e dirigindo episódios de Uma Família da Pesada, mas continuou trabalhando para o Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon e Fox Kids. Povenmire tentou oferecer a série à essas redes. Na Fox, houve algumas reuniões, mas as negociações fracassaram. O Cartoon Network e a Nickelodeon recusaram pelo fato de acharem a série muito complexa para ser produzida. A teimosia e persistência de Povenmire foi recompensada quando ele finalmente conseguiu uma reunião com a Disney. De acordo com Povenmire, "a Disney foi a primeira a dizer: "Vamos ver se você pode fazer isso em 11 minutos". Fizemos isso no piloto, e eles responderam: 'Vamos ver se você consegue por 26 episódios".Animation World Magazine. Strike, Joe. "From Swampy & Dan Emerges Phineas and Ferb", Page 2. O vice-presidente de Séries Originais do Disney Channel, Adam Bonnet, era um fã de Uma Família da Pesada e não se interessou com o trabalho de Povenmire sobre a série. Na verdade, foi por causa de suas ligações com o horário nobre da Fox, conhecido por suas animações com piadas nojentas e humor atrevido. Bonnet queria ver o que Povenmire estava fazendo, e ele relembra: "Bonnet me chamou para uma reunião quando eu estava trabalhando em um episódio piloto diferente, só pra me dizer o quanto gostava de Uma Família da Pesada. Quando voltei para lançar a minha própria série, eu acho que ele estava mais aberto para isso". Povenmire colocou "um pouco das animações de horário nobre sem a sensualidade" em Phineas e Ferb. Na verdade, muitos dos olhares em branco e tiradas cômicas têm um horário nobre e Tex Avery se encantou com eles. "As pessoas pensam que Uma Família da Pesada é um sucesso por causa das piadas de conteúdo explícito. Eu não acho que teria sido um sucesso geral. Comédia é tudo questão de tempo e eu acho que isso é o que as pessoas estão querendo". Povenmire descreve a série como uma combinação entre Uma Família da Pesada e Bob Esponja. Marsh chamou os personagens de "legais, ousados e inteligentes, sem ... serem mesquinhos". De acordo com Povenmire, seu diretor de animação, Rob Hughes, concordou: "Nas outras séries há um personagem que é estúpido ou um idiota, mas aqui não". Enredos Os enredos cresceram da infância de Povenmire em Mobile, Alabama. Sua mãe sempre o encorajava a fazer coisas criativas, em vez de ver televisão. Uma de suas atividades era fazer filmes caseiros. Povenmire diz: "Minha mãe deixava eu usar cortinas pretas na nossa sala de estar que serviria como espaço sideral. Eu iria pendurar modelos de naves especiais para meus curtas que filmei com uma câmera Super 8".'Alabama Press-Register Blog. '''Brantley, Mike. "Disney animator sees summers in Mobile as inspiration" Enredo de Phineas e Ferb left|175px Phineas Flynn e Ferb Fletcher são meio-irmãos que vivem com sua irmã mais velha, Candace Flynn, e seus pais Linda Flynn e Lawrence Fletcher, na cidade de Danville. Os irmãos se encontram insatisfeitos por passar suas férias de verão fora da escola, e assim criam planos inacreditáveis e muitas vezes bizarros (por exemplo: encontrar uma múmia, reunir uma banda novamente, carros de corrida, construir uma montanha russa gigante, etc), a fim de tornar o verão mais emocionante e extraordinário. A irmã deles, Candace, está ciente de que suas atividades incomuns a leva contar para a sua mãe, fazendo com que as aventuras de Phineas e Ferb possam terminar. As ações de Candace saem principalmente por ciúme, porque ela não seria capaz de ser como eles, viver muitas aventuras. Enredo de Agente P right|175px O animal de estimação de Phineas e Ferb, Perry o Ornitorrinco, é na verdade, um agente secreto chamado "Agente P". Normalmente, a primeira aparição de Perry em uma história é quando alguém (geralmente Phineas) percebe a ausência dele, e pergunta: "Ué, cadê o Perry?". Após a pergunta ser feita, a cena muda diretamente para Perry, mostrando ele entrar por rampas ou entradas secretas que o leva para um esconderijo, onde ele recebe instruções através de um monitor, de seu chefe Major Monograma (No entanto, em alguns casos, Perry é simplesmente mostrado na base da recepção, como em "Carl Disfarçado"). Em seguida, Major Monograma, dá a Perry alguma missão que geralmente envolve o malvado Dr. Doofenshmirtz, para derrotar seus planos maléficos de derrotar a Área dos Três Estados (embora isso nem sempre é o caso). A maioria dos episódios mostra Perry lutando contra o Dr. Doofenshmirtz de forma conscientemente vulgar. (assim como Doofenshmirtz explica seus planos para Perry). Este enredo inclui também, às vezes, os sarcasmos de Vanessa, filha de Doofenshmirtz, e Norm, seu robô. Inevitavelmente, estas batalhas acontecem muito perto de onde Phineas e Ferb estão fazendo o plano que tinham para o dia e, geralmente, ajuda na remoção de todos os elementes relacionados com o que eles estavam fazendo, antes de Candace poder mostrar à sua mãe o que construíram no quintal. Às vezes, isso acontece ao contrário, como Phineas e Ferb estragar as maldades de Doofenshmirtz ("Viva Doofânia", "Thaddeu e Thor", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Enredo de Candace Ocasionalmente, há enredos relacionadas com Candace durante os episódios. Eles envolvem, geralmente, Candace conversando ou saindo com sua melhor amiga Stacy, ou tentando chamar atenção de seu paquera, Jeremy. Esses enredos geralmente se envolvem com muitas das tentativas de Candace dedurar Phineas e Ferb para sua mãe. Recepção A série ganhou diversas críticas muito positivas. Em IDMB.com, detém um número de "8.1" fora de "10.0 ". Pessoas elogiaram a série pelas músicas, as estrelas convidadas, e à semelhança amigável de "Uma Família da Pesada". Músicas ''Veja o artigo: Lista de Músicas. left|thumb|A música que começou tudo. Quase todo episódio tem pelo menos uma performance musical (Exceto "Luzes, Candace, Ação", "Papai Robô", "Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb", "O Sussuro do Lagarto" e "Mãe, Tá Me Ouvindo?"). "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!" e "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão" atualmente empatam no registro da maioria das músicas, com 9 músicas cada. Povenmire lembra: "Quando estávamos escrevendo Rocko, sempre tivemos uma das duas coisas, às vezes as duas coisas: geralmente uma música ou um número musical, além de uma grande ação/cena de perseguição. Phineas e Ferb nos deu a chance de escrever uma música para cada episódio único, a partir do segundo episódio, "Ídolo Pop". Tocamos a música tema de agente secreto de Perry para os executivos da Disney. Ficamos um pouco tensos porque a Disney tem uma grande história de música, e se eles não gostarem? A reação foi: "Isso é ótimo - você pode escrever uma canção para cada episódio?". A música em Phineas e Ferb vai do extravagante até o heavy metal. O compositor Danny Jacob, junto com Povenmire, Marsh e o editor Martin Olson se esforçaram para incluir todos os gêneros de música porque sentem que esta diversidade enriquece a experiência de animação, e expõe as crianças a música que eles não teriam tido conhecimento. No início da produção da série, a Disney questionou esta política, mas como Povenmire explica: "É semelhante a quando percebemos que Pernalonga estava usando música clássica. Quando eu ouvi "O Barbeiro de Sevilha", pela primeira vez após assistir Pernalonga, eu tinha um jeito de se relacionar com ele que me fez pensar de forma diferente, do que se eu tivesse acabado de ouvir no rádio. Você tem uma familiaridade com ela. Agora, quando as crianças ouvem Frank Sinatra, como uma música de jazz, ou um tipo Busby Berkeley de sintonia, elas terão um quadro de referência para ele".﻿ Piadas A série se baseia fortemente em piadas. Essas piadas são vistas na maioria dos episódios, embora às vezes elas estão com humor alterado: *Phineas e Ferb sempre constroem algo, a fim de evitar um verão aborrecido e sem graça. No entanto, em "O Melhor Dia da Preguiça" e "Vanessa é Persistente", eles não fazem nada. *As pessoas dizem "Você não quer que isso caia do céu, não é?", e depois alguma coisa acontece. (Ex.: "Você não quer que um presente perfeito caia do céu, né?) ("Vanessa é Persistente") *Candace sempre tenta falhar os planos dos meninos gritando "Mãe, Phineas e Ferb estão...", mas quando sua mãe vem ver, os projetos de Phineas e Ferb desaparecem ou se transformam em outra coisa. As únicas vezes que Candace conseguiu "dedurar" seus irmãos, foi em um sonho de Perry ("Finalmente"), quando viajou 20 anos no futuro ("A Máquina do Tempo") e "Ela é Prefeita", mas o tempo ficou revertido pela invenção do Doofenshmirtz. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz constrói projetos de maldade com nomes terminados em -inator (Por exemplo, "O Misbehavinator"), embora em um ou dois episódios, Doofenshmirtz dá a seu projeto um nome que não termina inator, explicando ao Agente P que tem usado muito o nome -inator. Ele também coloca -inator com palavras que não dependem de inator para serem completadas (por exemplo, o Aceleradorinator Espaço Laser-inator). Ele geralmente dá uma pequena pausa antes de -inator nesses casos. *Phineas e Ferb são sempre questionados (normalmente por Isabella) por uma pessoa, a pergunta: "O que você tá fazendo?". Tem havido uma série de variações sobre ela. (Ex: "O que você tá comendo?" ("Viva Doofânia") *Phineas (em alguns episódios, às vezes, são outros personagens) pergunta: "Ué, cadê o Perry?" quando percebe o desaparecimento de Perry. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz tem planos para usar sua invenção em toda a "Área dos Três Estados". *Ferb muitas vezes fica quieto até o final do episódio, e geralmente ele diz uma linha bem humorada. *O Dr. Doofenshmirtz geralmente diz: "Eu te odeio, Perry o Ornitorrinco!" depois de seus planos serem arruinados. Mas existem variações com essa frase: #"Obrigada, Perry o Ornitorrinco!" (Vanessa, "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez") #"Eu te odeio, vizinho Phil!" (Doofenshmirtz, "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração") #"Eu te odeio, Perry o ornito..." (Doofenshmirtz, "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez"), ("Os Baljeatles") #"Saúde, Perry o Ornitorrinco!" (Phineas, "Viva Doofânia"), #"Eu te odeio, Perry, a Adolescente" (Doofenshmirtz, "Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?") #"Eu te odeio, Perry Cabeça Mole!" (Doofenshmirtz, "Transpassando Sólidos"). #"Eu te odeio, Código de Trânsito!" (Doofenshmirtz, "Carl Disfarçado") #"Eu te odeio, balão de Perry o Ornitorrinco!" (Doofenshmirtz,"Desfile da Unificação") *Perry tem uma única entrada secreta para seu esconderijo em cada episódio. (Portas em árvores, muros, truque de chapéu mágico...) *thumb|"Ferb, você não está meio grande pra brincar na piscina de bolas?"As pessoas perguntam a Phineas se ele não é um pouco jovem pelo o que está fazendo (Por exemplo: "Você não é um pouco jovem para ser engenheiro de montanha russa?"). Sua resposta mais comum é: "Sou, pior que sou", mas uma vez que é só: "Não...". Tem havido numerosas linhas que assumem por vários personagens. Além disso, Phineas não é o único a ser feita esta pergunta. No episódio "Vanessa é Persistente" sua mãe pergunta para Ferb: "Ferb, você não é um pouco grande pra brincar na piscina de bolas?". *0 Dr. Doofenshmirtz não reconhece o Agente P se ele não estiver usando seu chapéu de agente secreto. *Phineas diz: "Ah, aí está você, Perry!", quando ele termina a sua missão e se torna um animal normal novamente. Um episódio é nomeado assim após esta linha ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). *Ocasionalmente, as pessoas pensam que o que está sendo dito é uma metáfora, mas é real ("Ela é Prefeita", "Controlando Perry"). *Em episódios onde Phineas e Ferb constroem objetos altos, um pássaro é mostrado voando em sua direção e cai. Um exemplo em que um pássaro não é mostrado é em "Formigantes", onde uma mosca voa em direção ao modelo em escala do Formigus Maximus. *Normalmente, quando Candace falha em flagrar Phineas e Ferb, ela gagueja: "Mas-mas-mas". Possível spin-off *﻿Foi revelado que os criadores de Phineas e Ferb desejam fazer um spin-off da série sobre Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras. Se esta série vai acontecer, não sabemos ainda, porém com a crescente popularidade da série, este spin-off poderia ser feito. Notas nos designs dos personagens *﻿Ocasionalmente, alguns personagens são desenhados com suas sobrancelhas bem acima de seus olhos, ou parcialmente separada de sua cabeça. Exemplos: **Phineas e Candace na abertura. **Phineas, Candace, Lawrence, Jeremy, Os Esquilos, Dançarino de Rua # 2 e Dr. Doofenshmirtz no episódio "Cometa Kermillian". *Sempre que uma orelha de um personagem é mostrada, e o cabelo não cobre ela, o número 3 é usado para desenhar a forma do interior do ouvido. Galerias Ver também *1ª Temporada *2ª Temporada *﻿3ª Temporada *4ª Temporada *Lista de Músicas *"Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão" *Phineas e Ferb (filme para os cinemas, com previsão de estreia para 2014) Referências Links externos *Site oficial *Webpage no site do Disney XD *Site oficial do filme Categoria:Séries Categoria:Navegação